


Sninterrupted (snail interrupted): A snail Destiel fic

by jaredsmole, jensensfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Meme, Snail, literal trash, snail meme, sneme, we wrote this as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredsmole/pseuds/jaredsmole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensfreckles/pseuds/jensensfreckles
Summary: Snas and Snean are in snove (snail love)





	Sninterrupted (snail interrupted): A snail Destiel fic

**Author's Note:**

> plz note that this is 100% a joke, my friend and i wrote it in our freshman year of highschool and we thought it was the funniest thing. This is so stupid lmao enjoy!

Snas (snail Cas) appears out of the snue (snail blue)  
Snas longingly snooked (snail looked) at Snean (snail dean).  
“Snod snamnit Snas (snail god damnit cas)” snean snaid (snail said).  
“but Snean” Snas snemarked (snail remarked), snaired (snail paired) with snurrowed snrows (snail furrowed brows).  
“Just sniss (snail kiss) me,” Snean snabbed (snail grabbed) Snas’ snace (snail face) and snassionately (snail passionately) snocked (snail locked) his snips (snail lips) to the snangel’s (snail angel’s). The snangel was taken with snock (snail shock), but returned the sniss. Snean then snoved (snail moved) his snouth (snail mouth) down to Snas’ sneck (snail neck), and gave him a snickey (snail hickey).  
Suddenly, Snam (snail Sam) walked in.  
“Snean, what do you think you’re snoing (snail doing)?” he snaid.  
“Snam, I can snexplain (snail explain).” he snuttered (snail stuttered), while snas looked snide-eyed (snail wide-eyed).  
“Sno (snail no), you can’t. I snan’t (snail can’t) believe snou (snail you), I thought you were my snother (snail brother). I’m sneaving (snail leaving). Snye (snail bye) Snean. Bye Snas.” Snam snuffed (snail huffed) and snalked (snail walked) away.  
Snean was left alone. With Snas. Alone. Angst. Snangst (snail angst).


End file.
